Iwao Oguro vs. Kuin Hachisuka
Iwao Oguro vs. Kuin Hachisuka is the combat between the Vigilante Knuckleduster and the Villain Factory member Kuin Hachisuka. Prologue After having news about the Narufest party, a performance at the roof of Marukane Department Store with local artist and some guest heroes, Kuin Hachisuka thinks that she should unleash a surprise villain on the show. To do this, she decides to use Teruo Unagisawa, now transformed into a Next-Level Villain. The night of the show, Kuin starts her plan and releases Teruo in the streets, causing panic among the passers-by. Attracted by the screams, Shota Aizawa appears and tries to stop Teruo. During the battle, Teruo unleash a large blast of electricity with his quirk. The surge of electricity causes a blackout in the surrounding area, including the show on top of the department store. Kuin Hachisuka sits atop a nearby roof, watching the events. She thinks about pumping Trigger into the panicking audience at the show. However, a mysterious voice in her earpiece advises against it, because that kind of actions doesn't square with their cost and they can not risk losing their test subject, but Hachisuka plays down. Suddenly, Kuin Hachisuka hears a voice behind her. Is Knuckleduster, who had been on her trail the last few days. The Vigilante approaches her as he puts on his Taser Knuckle. He then calls her Tamao, and tells her to come home to her mother. ) At first, Kuin seems confused by what he says about her mother, but Knuckleduster tells her that he doesn't want to talk to the "Bee User", but that he wants to speak to his daughter. Kuin laughs hysterically. Knuckleduster rushes towards her with his taser knuckles. Battle At first, Kuin thinks that Knuckleduster will not dare to attack her with his characteristic brass knuckles, since she occupies the body of his daughter, and that is why he has the Taser, to defeat her without damaging Tamao's body too much. However, this turns out to be wrong. Knuckleduster swings and Kuin dodges by moving to the side at the last moment. However, she is unable to dodge a second swing from Knuckleduster's second bare fist. Knuckleduster reveals that actually he hopes not to strike her with the taser knuckle, because it would kill her. Kuin sends out a cloud of worker bees to Knuckleduster, and one of them explodes besides him. Kuin laugh, explaining how these bees are special "bomb bees". The cloud of bomb bees fly towards Knuckleduster and explode. However, deduces that only the first bomb bee was the only real one, while the rest were only bluffs, so he continues to attack Kuin Kuin is backed into a corner, and she jumps off the roof and escapes into the streets. Knuckleduster uses his grappling hook to pursue her. During the pursuit, he receives a call from the hospital informing him of the worsening health condition of his wife. He responds that soon the whole family will be there soon. as he runs towards Kuin. In the street below, Eraser Head sits down next to a defeated Teruo Unagisawa. Aizawa notices a bee with a syringe plunged into Teruo. He notices how it was sucking something from Teruo’s body and tries to smack it with his bonds, but the bee flies away. Back to Knuckleduster, he corner Kuin into an alleyway. Multiple bees inject trigger in her, making Kuin's mission no longer the priority, and prioritizing the feelings of the host: Tamao Oguro. Her nails become sharper, almost like claws. Tamao thinks back to her past, and how she had frequent issues with her father. She yells at Knuckleduster to stop pissing her off. He pulls out his taser knuckle. The bee that Aizawa tried to smack appears and pumps the Teruo’s sample into Kuin's body as she dashes towards the masked vigilante, giving her an electric power. She plunges the claws of her right hand into the old man's heart, and gives him a strong electric shock to his heart. Thinking that she finally killed Knuckleduster, Kuin continues with her plan to crash the Narufest party. At the Marukane store's roof, the power is restored, and the show will begin. Kuin sees this and decides that she's going to go and crash the event. Out of the darkness, to Kuin surprise, Knuckleduster emerges. After getting shocked, he used his Taser Knuckle to defibrillate himself. Losing patience for the situation, Kuin says that she will sacrifice the body she is currently using to kill him, then move on to the next one. She then rushes towards her opponent with a swarm of genuine Bomb Bees, and enough voltage to fry her own body. Knuckleduster notices that she is not bluffing this time, and the blowback of her assault will kill the host body: his daughter Tamao. Knuckleduster jumps up and swings at Kuin with his taser knuckle, however, he misses. Kuin tries to impale him with her electric claws, but Knuckleduster manages to dodge her attack and punches her. Then, Knuckleduster ends the fight by hitting her in the chest with his taser knuckle, defeating her. Aftermath Kuin Hachisuka falls to the floor, cursing Knucklesduster. He tells her that by stopping his daughter's heart, the blood flow to her brain would stop, and that her body is already dead, and the only way she could survive would be to shock her heart with her claws, but he doesn't let her. With the death of Tamao's body, a the massive swarm of bees evacuate her body through her left eye. Using a small device, Knuckleduster extracts the bloody pulp of the queen bee, the real Kuin Hachisuka, from the hollow hole of her eye, and calls back the swarm with a pheromone cocktail attached to a bomb device. The device explodes, killing the queen bee and the swarm. With the death of the bees, Knuckleduster then proceeds to perform CPR on his daughter. He manages to resuscitate Tamao and save her, taking her to the hospital where his wife is hospitalized. On the street below the department store, the police handcuff Teruo Unagisawa. Naomasa Tsukauchi approaches Eraser Head to interrogate him about the situation. Eraser tells Tsukauchi that he doesn't think Teruo is an instant villain, and did not see any injector on him. However, he tells him, he did see a bee on the villain. Tsukauchi mentions that many civilians mentioned getting stung by a bee during the mass outbreak of instant villains. Near them, who seems to be a policeman, walks down the street, playing with a small plastic capsule in the air, and singing to himself. He notices the last of Kuin's bees shakily flying through the air past him. In a flash, he jumps up and catches the bee in his capsule. Then, the mysterious man moves away from the place. References Category:Battles Category:Vigilantes Battles Category:Iwao Oguro Battles Category:Villain Factory Battles